


Kill Switch

by voidheart (voidzhaus)



Category: Shadowrun: Hong Kong
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Blow Jobs, Edgeplay, Finger Sucking, First Time, M/M, Mental Link, consent is important
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidzhaus/pseuds/voidheart
Summary: What do you get when you mix the inability to feel human emotions, an insatiable curiosity, a newfound sex drive, and drones?Quite possibly, this.
Relationships: Protagonist/Racter (Shadowrun: Hong Kong)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. The Proposal

It was a rare day on the Kraken. There were no missions to pick up, nothing Kindly Cheng wanted with the party, nowhere to go… it was a day where the crew had the opportunity to just  _ relax.  _ Duncan, being Duncan, took Gobbet into the Walled City for some sort of charity work. Is0bel locked herself up in her room to work on the mess of a setup she had.

And Voidheart… he found himself in Racter’s workshop. He originally intended to work on creating an ESP, but when his companion insisted on inviting him downstairs for “something special”, he couldn’t resist.

The door above the elf’s head locked shut with a soft click. Not long after did he descend into the workshop did he touch the ground. This alerted Racter, who approached Voidheart with a crafty, mischievous aura and Koschei in tow.

“Voidheart…” he purred. “I’m glad you took me up on my invitation.”

“I wouldn’t miss it for anything.” said Voidheart, shivering from the implied intimacy. “Well, nuyen  _ does  _ exist, but no jobs’re available today.”

Racter only chuckled in response. He cupped Voidheart’s chin gently in one hand and held his half-spent cigarette in the other. A second passed, then another, before he finally kissed him softly. “I was wondering if you would be so kind as to indulge me in one of my many curiosities.” he whispered, lips gracing the very tip of Voidheart’s elven ear.

Voidheart let a very faint whimper come from within him before nodding. “And what might one of those be?”

The rigger took his hand away from the decker’s chin and wrapped his arms around him. He looked to Koschei for a moment before focusing back onto Voidheart - who, at this point, had his head gently laid on his chest.

“Remember long ago, when I told you to think about the circumstances of your origin?”

“Mmhm, yeah.” Voidheart hummed as he closed his eyes and began to sway softly.

“And how I proceeded to describe intercourse in, and I quote, ‘the most disgusting way possible’?”

“Racter, whatever you want, just ask for it. The worse I could say is no.”

In response, Racter pushed Voidheart to grip him by his shoulders, allowing him to look straight into his eyes. As he did, Koschei tapped its hind legs on the ground and raised its behind like a dog wanting to play.

“Voidheart. I want to experience sexual intercourse with you.”

The blunt, sudden delivery of his desire caught Voidheart off guard. He was pulled out of the calm mindset he was in with a  _ snap. _

“...what? I thought you had no desire for such things.”

“Under normal circumstances.” Racter countered, suddenly switching to speak in his mother tongue. “But… me being with you has given me the drive to at least confront the primality that I oft channel into Koschei. It has given me a taste of what it’s like to be more  _ human,  _ in a simpler sense.”

Voidheart nodded in understanding, activating his linguisoft chip.

“I’m glad you understand,  _ lapochka _ .” he continued. “This has inspired me to write a subroutine into him - one that’ll allow me to experience the sexual attraction I feel towards you in full force. I have  _ not  _ tested this out, so there is nothing I can promise to you in terms of experience. I may be gentle, I may be rough…”

Racter trailed off, looking between Koschei and Voidheart. After his second pass, though, his gaze’s return to the drone was interrupted by his partner stepping closer and placing a hand on his cheek.

“I would  _ love to. _ ” Voidheart cooed, pecking Racter on his lips. “Your… suddenness just caught me off guard, that’s all.”

The satisfactory response was met with a crafty smile.

“Goooood.” Racter murmured. He then allowed a hand to depart Voidheart’s shoulder to trail down his side to rest at a hip. “Now this program  _ does require  _ that I tap into your mind to help me experience what you’re feeling. Do you consent?”

Voidheart thought for a moment.

“I do.”

“If things get too intense for you,  _ lapochka,  _ just tell Koschei to activate the kill switch, hm? It’ll induce dump shock into both of us, most likely, but it’s nothing too bad. I’ve set a distress beacon up just in case we both get knocked unconscious from it.”

“I  _ highly doubt  _ I’ll be needing it.” Voidheart purred, sliding the hand that rested on Racter’s cheek to rest on the back of his neck.

“Alright. Koschei?”

Racter dropped the still smoldering cigarette and snuffed it out with his foot as Koschei stood at attention.

“Activate experiment alpha.”


	2. The Act

The drone’s eyes danced in some sort of sequence as it complied with its handler’s command. It looked to Voidheart and blinked, sending some sort of chill down his spine. _This is the link, no doubt._ he thought, following Racter to the storage closet in the back of the engine room.

“Oh, I can already just _feel_ the anticipation radiating off of you." Racter growled. “It’s _intoxicating._ ”

 _Fuck, did his comment make Voidheart shudder._ He let a whimper and a breathy moan go as the two stepped into the room. The door was left open just enough for Koschei to enter before it was gently closed.

“Are you sure you still want this?”

“ _Please._ ” Voidheart begged, pressing a rough kiss to the other. “I’ve been -”

“- wanting this for a long time.”

Racter broke the embrace he was pulled into to go to his bracer-mounted control pad. He tapped a button and seemed to be spaced out for a good moment.

“... _lapoch-_ ”

Voidheart’s concern was cut off when the other sprung forward, pressing him to the door. A whine came from him as he desperately wrapped his arms around Racter. “ _Fuuuhck._ ” he moaned between tender, lustful kisses.

“Shit.” Racter muttered, echoing the elf’s moans. He trailed down the side of his neck to nibble; he used his free hand to begin unlatching the bandolier from the back at the same time. “Voidheart, it feels…”

“... _so fucking good?_ ” Voidheart breathed. “Y-yeah. The feeling kinda happens when you’re about to get the brains fucked outta you.”

A cacophony of raspy and soft, quiet and not-so-quiet whimpers and moans filled the room as Racter continued to strip Voidheart down to just his undershirt and pants. Every kiss, every bite, every lick, every touch kept raising the levels of dopamine and oxytocin in Voidheart; this, too, happened in his human partner.

It wasn’t until a hand slid to Voidheart’s crotch did Racter notice just how turned on he was. 

“Oh, look at this.” he taunted, palming the painfully present bulge. “What do we have here?”

“I-it’s… _hhmh,_ it’s an-”

Voidheart yelped when he was interrupted by a squeeze. It sent a shock of pain - but it also sent a shock of pleasure through his system. The yelp was soon followed by a series of whimpering moans as the other began to rub his hand against it.

“I know what an erection is, Voidheart.” Racter scolded. He wasn’t mad for too long, though, as evidenced by a low chuckle. “I’m just now trying to think of the best way to take, mm, take care of it.”

Racter looked around the room for something - _anything_ \- to force Voidheart onto. His bed was too low, and the shelves were much too high for his own taste. What seemed to work, though, were a collection of crates stacked in the far corner. 

There wasn’t much warning to the change of positions. The only thing that gave the elf an inkling of an idea of what’s to come was when his hips were held onto tightly. Suddenly he was spun around, and suddenly he was laying stomach up on a waist-high crate with his legs spread apart.

“Should I relieve the pressure?” Racter asked.

“ _P-please…_ ” Voidheart whimpered, slowly sitting himself up.

“Hm… I don’t know. Koschei?”

The drone, which was perched atop the same stack of crates that Voidheart was bent over, lit up its eyes in attention. It reached out a foreleg at first to test the material. Then, its much longer cutting arm curled up and over itself to slice away at a pant leg.

“I will take that as a yes, then.” Racter hummed. He patted Koschei on its head before making quick work of the worn belt that held the pants up at the waist. Tossing the slightly tattered pair of pants to the drone, his hand now laid gently upon the last thin layer between pleasure and its instigator.

It was getting too much to bear. Every gentle touch sent Voidheart into a whimpering fit with Racter echoing in grumbles and moans.

“Racter, _please!_ ”

“Racter _what, lapochka_?” Racter teased. “I don’t know what you want from me. You’re going to have to use your words.”

There’s a moment of silence as the rigger hatched a devious scheme.

“And I want to hear your desire in perfect Russian. No linguisoft assistance. I can tell if you use it.”

Voidheart gulped. He knew there was no way he could possibly describe what he wanted done to him without the assistance of the chip.

“W-what if I can’t get it out?”

“I’ll help you.”

With a shaky breath, Voidheart commanded for the linguisoft chip to turn off.

“I-I want you…” he stuttered - partially due to his lessened knowledge of Russian, partially due to the waves of pleasure running through him. “...t-to take my underpants off, fuck me off, and make me… _fuck!_ ”

“I think I understand. You want me to remove these, then leave you out to dry.”

“N-no!” Voidheart retorted, struggling to take in a good breath. “I want you to suck me off and _make! Me! Cum! Please!_ ”

Racter raised an eyebrow. A finger latched under the elastic and tugged it down slightly.

“Repeat after me. ‘Please, Racter…’”

“ _Please, Racter…_ ”

“‘...I would humbly request…’”

“... _I would h-humbly request…_ ”

“‘...that you would take off my underwear…’”

“ _...that you would take off my underwear…_ ”

“‘...suck me off, and make me cum.’”

“ _...suck me off, and make me cum._ ”

“Good.” Racter praised, using his free hand to stroke Voidheart’s cheek. “Now repeat everything we just said.”

“ _P-Please, Racter, I would h-humbly request t-that you would take off m-my underwear, suck me off, and make me cum. Please._ ”

“Alright, since you asked so nicely.” he cooed, leaning in for a kiss. “You may switch the chip back on now.”

As soon as he said it was permissible to, Voidheart switched the chip back on. At the same time, Racter slowly slid the undergarment off and casted it aside. Laying before him was his prize: Voidheart’s cock, twitching and blushing red.

“Beautiful.” he whispered, taking in the sight. “I’ve never seen anything like this before. How do I play with it?”

“Y-you’d…”

“...take my hand and do this?”

Racter took his gloves off and passed them to Koschei. He, soon after, wrapped a rough hand around the shaft. In response, Voidheart let out a loud moan which seemed to be echoed by the human before him.

“ _Y-yes!_ _God, yes!_ ”

Voidheart’s shaky breathing became labored as Racter started to slowly move his hand up and down in a gentle, rhythmic fashion.

“ _Fuck, fuckfuckfuckfuck!_ ” the elf cried out. His hands gripped the edges of the crate as he shook from the crashing waves of pure, unfiltered pleasure. Racter, too, cried out - but his cries were much more akin to the growl of a lion in a rut.

The chorus of cries and whimpers played for what seemed like an eternity. Voidheart kept crying out for _more,_ Racter complied, and the two shuddered from the shared bliss. It stopped, though, when the human felt that the elf was getting close to climax. He began to protest but was swiftly shut up by two fingers shoved into his mouth.

“Suck.” Racter commanded; Voidheart complied. “I want to try out something new. Get up.”

Voidheart slowly stood. His legs were weak and they threatened to give out from under him - but he pushed through it, closing his eyes to focus on standing up.

“Turn around.”

The saliva on Racter's fingers was… rather lacking, but it would have to make do. As soon as Voidheart was facing away from him, he suddenly bent him over and began to play around the outside of his hole.

"Agh!" cried Voidheart. "Mh…"

"Do you want me inside you, Voidheart?"

"P-pretty please." he whispered. A finger teased, but was never inserted.

“I didn’t hear you.”

“Plea- _augh!_ ” Voidheart whimpered, feeling a finger force its way in. Racter, too, could feel it, and it was the most curious sensation he has ever felt. It was then when he began to slowly push in and out to yet another inaudible beat.

“Very… _mh,_ very curious.” Racter commented. “Seems that your integration with Koschei is much, much… deeper… than I thought.”

Fingering Voidheart’s hole picked up. The pace allowed him to slip in another finger which, in turn, made the feelings of aroused pleasure intensify tenfold. At this point, Racter could barely balance himself on his cybernetic lower half - he had to find a way to sit down, and fast.

It didn’t take a command for Koschei to spring into action. It hopped down from its perch and laid itself underneath its handler, allowing him to lean and eventually sit down atop the drone. “Thank you, Koschei.” Racter muttered, pulling out his fingers right before the moment of climax again.

This time, though, Voidheart’s protests weren’t met with a _shush_ or a gag. The elf slowly sat himself up. He then looked down, and there was his partner, head in his hands, trembling.

“ _Lapochka?_ ” Voidheart asked. “Racter, are you alright?”

“Fuck, Voidheart…” Racter croaked. “I-I’m alright. It’s just all these feelings, it’s…”

“...overwhelming? Do we need to stop?”

“...overwhelming, yes, but in a good way.” he added, looking up with a crooked smile. “I crave _more._ I want to push you over the edge. _Move me closer, Koschei._ ”

The drone scuttled forward, bringing Racter’s face just mere inches away from Voidheart’s now blood-gorged cock. “Give me a second to breathe.” he requested, letting his head loll to one side.

“Take all the time you nee _eeeeeee-_ ”

Voidheart, once again, was cut off by the sudden surge of pleasure as he was taken in completely into Racter’s mouth. The warmth, the moisture, the movement, the way the rigger moved his tongue… it was just about to send him over the edge.

“R-Racter, I’m-”

“You’re about to cum, aren’t you?” Racter moaned, barely containing himself. “I know. Remember, I can feel every sensation you are feeling right now. D-do, _fuck,_ do you know what you can do for me?”

“W-What?”

“Cum for me. No…” he replied. “Cum for _us._ Do it for yourself, but do it for _me._ I need to experience it.”

Without another word, Racter descended back down onto Voidheart. As the edge drew closer and closer, both the human and the elf began to whimper and moan in turn - causing the motions to get faster, and faster, and -

“ _Fuhck, Racter, fuck fuck fuhckfuckfu- Racter!_ ”

Voidheart’s hand, rather involuntarily, forced down Racter’s head as he came. His legs seemed to seize from being sent over the edge; his back, too, arched from the release of the pent-up pressure.

As soon as he believed that Voidheart was done with releasing every last drop, Racter nearly fell backwards onto the floor as he, too, cried out for Voidheart as he came himself - albeit much neater than the other.


End file.
